


Violet's Girls

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Death, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, WARNINGS:, twpolyamorysaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're alone, it's beautiful. </p><p>But when they're together, it's a type of art that makes her shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet's Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick for TWPolyamorySaturday! I forget about it between having to go check out a uni and nearly having a panic attack but while looking on Tumblr I remembered it and so I quickly did this.
> 
> I have no idea if this is good, if Violet's characterisation is good or if it's realistic, but all I want to write right now is serial killer fics for some reason.
> 
> Prompt was 'teamwork'. I hope this fits!

When they're alone, it's beautiful. 

Allison goes for the jugular usually, slipping the knife out of her holster with grace and sliding it with little issue through the soft skin of someone's neck. Sometimes, on the rare occasion, she'll take a gun out of her boot, aim it for the head and pull the trigger in the matter of a second. Even rarer is the bow on her back, which quick hands will pull with swiftness and an arrow will end in a chest, straight for the heart, but from time to time, she'll miss, and the kill won't be as perfect as she wants.

Malia's a little more rough with hers, and a little less consistent. Her methods tend to depend on her mood; claws when angry, fangs when enraged, blunt teeth when fucking furious. The way her victims die don't have a pattern. One day she'll be tearing out someone's pretty heart from through their shirt, the next she'll be removing their smooth flesh with her human teeth. Blood-stained clothes and lips painted red, Malia never looks clean because every kill is messy but every kill looks pretty.

But when they're together, it's a type of art that makes her shake.

Malia will start off first, one of Allison's crossbow's in hand, an arrow embedded in their poor victim's leg to stop their precious prey from running away. From there, she'll be slow, walking over with a stompy tread, standing over the quarry, like a wolf, or in her case, a coyote over a rabbit in the woods.

She'll do nothing, just stare down this little victim waiting for death, death that she won't give. She'll tilt her head and smile, teeth and all, blinking down with horror shining in her eyes. 

Then Allison'll take over.

Suddenly, their girl, always so precise with her kills and so organised when it comes down to it, will go fucking crazy. Now she's the monster, no longer as human as she may appear, scratching at unblemished skin with long nails and losing any sort of emotion in those brown eyes.

Malia will pin down the shaking arms, growling already with eyes flashing blue, as Allison tears and screams of pain fill the room. Her girls won't stop, blood splattered all over the floor and their clothes, not even the shouts turn quiet and become small little whimpers, not even as the whimpers die and so does their victim.

All through this there will be Violet in the corner, shuddering with desire.

She'll saunter over, still confident and strong in her stride despite the pleasure already running through her veins, and run her hands through scarlet coloured hair, bringing both of her girls in for sloppy little kisses, herself calm as they rush in for a feral, wild kiss that would hurt if not tinged with the bitter, beautiful taste of blood and the tongues tracing the seem of her lips.

The kisses will turn violent on both sides, messy and rushed and filled with unfulfilled anger on Violet's side, because she'll let her girls get the victims first and never allow herself to be the one to make the first mark.

The night'll end with a mouth attacking her neck and a head between her thighs, screaming her own desires to the heavens as her head tilts back and she shakes as she cums, murderous tendencies pushed away for the lust pulsing through her entire body.

As Violet calms herself, her pretty girls wrapped around her while she presses soft kisses onto their necks with bruised lips, watching them nuzzle into each other with a small smile on her face, she won't forget the look of passion on her girls faces.

After all, how could she forget something so irresistible?


End file.
